Cinder Fall
Cinder Fall jest jednym z głównych antagonistów i po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w odcinku ,,Ruby Rose", jednak nie widać jej twarzy. Jest ona nam ukazana w ,,Best Day Ever". Sama Cinder jest na usługach Salem. Początkowo daje pozory że to ona wszystko kontroluje. To ona współpracując z Białym Kłem doprowadziła do upadku Beacon'u. Jej towarzyszami, a zarazem podwładnymi są: Mercury Black i Emerald Sustrai, przestępca Roman Torchwick oraz Adam Taurus, wysoki rangą członek Białego Kła. W "Heroes and Monsters" Cinder staje się nową Maiden Jesieni, co daje jej ogromną moc. Jednak w "End of the Beginning" Ruby Rose otoczyła Cinder oślepiającym światłem dzięki swoim srebrnym oczom. "Next Step" ujawnił, że straciła lewe oko, co pozostawiło blizny na jej twarzy. Okazało się również, że ma niewiarygodne trudności, z mówieniem i ledwie może wymówić jedno słowo na raz. Z tego powodu Emerald musi pomagać Cindy, gdy chce ona coś powiedzieć. W Volume 5 Cinder w pełni odzyskuje zdolność mówienia, a jej lewe ramie, które również straciła, zostało zastąpione ręką Grimm. Zostaje wysłana przez Salem do odnalezienia Panny Wiosny - Vernal, która ma pomóc jej w odnalezieniu reliktu. Ostatecznie, przed otworzeniem skarbca, Cinder zabija Vernal, a sama zostaje zabita przez Raven Branven. Wygląd Volumes 1-4 Cinder ma bursztynowe oczy i czarne włosy zaczesane na lewą stronę oraz paznokcie pomalowane na ciemnoczerwony kolor. Zwykle nosi ciemno-czerwoną sukienkę sięgającą do kolan z żółtym dekoltem. Na prawym biodrze znajduje się niebieskie, piórkowe akcesorium, na szczycie otwartej części sukienki. Z tyłu ma trójkątne wycięcie dzięki czemu widać jej tatuaż. Rękawy kończą się kształtem trójkąta, owiniętym lub związanym wokół jej środkowego palca, z złoconymi wzorami. Suknię nosi czarne spodenki, a na szyi ma czarną wstążkę. Nosi srebrne kolczyki z czarnymi klejnotami. Na nogach ma ciemne, szklane, wysokie buty i bransoletkę na prawej nodze. Kiedy używa pyłu, wzory na ramionach, plecach i klatce piersiowej świecą się. Jej oczy i kolczyki również świecą. Wzory na jej sukni są podobne do tradycyjnych japońskich lub chińskich wzorów. Uniform Haven Kiedy pojawia się w Akademii Beacon, ma na sobie mundur Akademii Haven, bardziej ciemno-szary z długim rękawem, białym kołnierzykiem postawionym do góry i opaski w tym samym kolorze. W przeciwieństwie do większości studentów, którzy nosili srebrne wysokie skarpetki, Cinder nosi czarne rajstopy. Strój Włamywacza Podczas jej włamania do Wieży Systemu Transit Cross Continental, Cinder jest ubrana w czarny strój infiltracyjny. Strój składa się z kurtki bez rękawów, długich rękawiczek, obcasów klinowych, czarnej maski i kilku pasków z pojemnikami na sproszkowany Pył. Rękawice, buty i spodnie mają czarne mozaiki, które są podsycane przez Pył podczas, którego używania świecą się na jasno pomarańczowo. W razie potrzeby Cinder może natychmiast przekształcić swój strój do infiltracji w czarną suknię wieczorową Turniej Podczas udziału w Vytal Festiwalu Tournament, nosi szare spodnie i buty, kurtka bez rękawów z jasno-beżowymi detalami, brązowe rękawiczki, bandaże związane wokół jej klatki piersiowej oraz wokół jej biodra, i pauldron/pancerzyk na swoim lewym ramieniu. Nosi również pas, który ma owinięty wokół swojej talii, do którego ma dołączone wiele brązowych torebek. Wspomnienie Podczas wydarzeń "Beginning of the End" Cinder miała krótsze włosy. Jej poprzedni strój jest podobny do jej obecnego stroju, z wyjątkiem tego, że suknia miała oddzielone rękawy, i miała pasy przywiązane do swojej szyi. Jej obcasy wykonane były z bardziej typowego materiału niż ze szkła. Nie miała swojego charakterystycznego tatuażu. Volumes 4-5 Po upadku Beacon wygląd Cinder przeszedł drastyczną zmianę. Jej włosy stały się znacznie krótsze, ale czy zdecydowała się na cięcie, czy większość z nich została zniszczona podczas ataku Ruby, nie wiadomo. Nosi czarną maskę na jej brakujące lewe oko, a blizny z powodu urazu przypominają literę x. Nosi długą, ciemnoczerwoną sukienkę z długim, szerokim rękawem, ukrywającym lewe ramię. Krawędzie kołnierza i otwór na prawą rękę są złote, a górna klatka piersiowa i lewa ręka są ozdobione złotymi wzorami. Po prawej stronie suknia ma jest wycięcie, które ciągnie się od biodra z dwoma złoconymi taśmami wykonanymi ze splatanych sznurów, łączących przednią połowę z tylną połową przez jej udo. Pod nią wydaje się nosić rajstopy. Na prawym biodrze sukienka ma czarny romb w kształcie klejnotu w złotym kolorze, z przyczepionymi do niego piórkami o różnym odcieniach niebieskiego. Na prawym ramieniu nosi długą, szarą rękawiczkę, której wierzchołek wieńczy złoty pierścień z zakrzywionymi rozgałęzieniami rozciągającymi się na ramię. Na prawym uchu ma nowy czarny kolczyk. Osobowość Cinder jest władcza i przebiegła. Może być także bezwzględna oraz okrutna, jak wykazała, kiedy zadała zabójczy cios, aby ostatecznie pokonać Pyrrhę Nikos. Zazwyczaj wydaje się spokojna i, że jeśli chce, może przejąć inicjatywę w walce. Chociaż odnosi się do swojego partnerstwa z Romanem jako "współpracy", to jest oczywiste, że ma przewagę, ponieważ bardzo szybko wywołuję kulę ognia w dłoni co jest zagrożeniem dla Romana. Cinder wydaje się być ambitna i wymagająca, stwierdzając, że ma "duże plany" dla Romana i chce przyjąć Białego Kła, aby osiągnąć swoje cele. Często jest bardzo bezpośrednia w tej sprawie. Nie wydaje się tolerować porażki, preferując cele, które odniosą sukces niezależnie od sytuacji. Cinder także wolałaby szybko rozwiązywać takie problemy i wydaje się, że daje bardzo bezpośrednie rozkazy i nie lubi, gdy ktoś jest nieposłuszny, co widać u Emerald i Merkurego, kiedy nie zdołali mieć czystej karty. Jeśli chodzi o planowanie, Cinder jest bardzo tajemnicza, utrzymując Romana w ścisłej niewiedzy. Ma ona zaufanie do swoich strategii i zazwyczaj nie jest zaniepokojona nowymi elementami. Nie przejmuje się przybyciem Qrow'a, który śledzi ich działania. Twierdzi, że grupa Ozpina nie ma pojęcia, kim ona jest lub pozostali, są pewni, że ich tożsamość podczas pobytu w Akademii Beacon jest nadal tajna. Jest również pewnym siebie wojownikiem, atakując żołnierzy Atlas i Ruby Rose. Jednak pomimo swoich umiejętności i siły, potężni wojownicy, jak Ruby i Pyrrha, które powaliły/skaleczyły ją, co oznacza, że nie jest w pełni niezniszczalna. Jest świadoma słabości swojego planu i dlatego przydziela konkretne instrukcje, aby zapobiec ich wykorzystaniu. Na przykład, w swoim planie rajdu Yang i spowodowaniu międzynarodowego incydentu, poinstruowała Mercury'ego, aby się ukrył, gdy grupa uciekła do nieznanej lokalizacji. Ma również niską tolerancję na margines błędu, kiedy instruuje swoich zwolenników, aby w jak największym stopniu realizowali plan, tworząc zasadzkę na Amber. Cinder pragnienie władzy i dominacji, jak stwierdza w retrospekcji, że chce by inni się jej bali. Lubi cieszyć się wyższością, jaką daje jej moc, jak kiedy groziła Torchwickowi, albo kiedy wyśmiewała pokonaną Pyrrhę. Na początku Volume 4, Cinder zostaje całkowicie upokorzona po spotkaniu z Ruby na szczycie Beacon Tower. Nie wyraża już swojej pewności siebie, zamiast tego jest ponura. Cały czas słyszy obelgi od innych członków frakcji Salem. Później w "Taking Control" jest wyraźnie przerażona, obserwując, jak Tyrian Callows maniakalnie masakruje Beowolfa. W "No Safe Haven" Cinder wykazuje głębokie pragnienie zemsty przeciw Ruby, co pokazuje kiedy Emerald stworzyła jej halucynację Ruby proszącej o pomoc, a Cinder, spaliła ją żywcem. 'Umiejętności' Cinder jest ogólnie bardzo wysportowana co widać w odcinkach ,,Dance Infiltration" czy ,,Round One". A w odcinku ,, Beginning of the End" dowiadujemy się że ukradła moc Fall Maiden - Amber. Jest także bardzo dobrą łuczniczką. Ciekawostki * Cinder nawiązuje do Cinderelli/Kopciuszka z bajki o tej samej nazwie. **Zdolność do manipulowania szkłem przez Cinder może odnosić się do butów ze szkła Cinderelli/Kopciuszka. **Miles Luna i Kerry Shawcross żartowali, że "pierwotnie chcieli nazwać ją Cinder Ella", używając hiszpańskiego słowa "ella" (wymawianego "eya"), co oznacza "ona". **Jej godło, które jest wytatuowane na jej plecach, wydaje się być parą butów na wysokim obcasie , tworzących serce w pustej przestrzeni między nimi. **W odcinku "Dance Dance Infiltration", Mercury mówi, że powinna wrócić do północy. W drodze powrotnej przekształca swój strój do włamania w czarną sukienkę i zdejmuje swoją maskę. Odnosi się to do tego, jak Cinderella/Kopciuszek musiała opuścić bal przed północą, tak jak wtedy, gdy zaklęcie, które stworzyło jej strój i wóz, kończyło się. *Monty Oum potwierdził, że Cinder nie jest matką Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, czy Blake Belladonny. Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Postacie